


Same Time Next Week

by lanalucy



Series: Home Is Where the Heart Is [16]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Car Sex, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, F/M, Married Sex, Quickies, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "What are your thoughts toward getting nasty in a minivan?" (textsfromlastnight)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Time Next Week

They’d dropped Helena off at dance practice and had gone to pick up their uniforms at the dry-cleaners. Kara started the car, drove toward the exit, then stopped in the middle of the parking lot.

“What’s up, Kara?”

“I just realized something.”

“Yeah?”

“Your sisters are watching the boys. We have over an hour before we have to pick up Helena. We’re alone, Karl. Completely alone.” She looked at him, her glance dipping to his lap. “How do you feel about getting it on in the back of a minivan?”

He sat up straight. “There’s a parking garage halfway between here and the dance school. Hardly anyone uses the top level. It’d be worth the money to have an hour alone with you.”

She grinned at him and turned the wheel, hitting the gas with enthusiasm.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Kara was sweaty and panting when she finally put her head on Karl’s chest. His fingers were teasing up and down her spine in light strokes. He was the best at bringing her back down from an orgasm (or three!). She sighed and said, “I like this car much better now.” She felt the rumble of his chuckle against her belly. “We really need to do this more often.”

“Frak in a car?”

She half-heartedly smacked his arm. “No, Karl. Frak. At all. This every two weeks schedule we’re on sucks. I want my boyfriend back.” She could practically feel the smile spread across his face.

“Your boyfriend, huh? I don’t remember him. Who was he again?”

She kissed his neck. “Just because I didn’t use the word doesn’t mean you weren’t, frakker.”

“I know.”

“You know I love you, right?” She sniffed. Now that she was cooling down, her nose was running. At least that was going to be her excuse if he called her on it.

His arms went around her and he held her tight for a minute or two. “I love you, too, Kara.”

All this sappy stuff was making her horny again. “Do we have time for another round?”

Karl laughed. “Gods, Kara.” He must have looked at his watch. “We have to pick up Helena in seventeen minutes.”

“Well, frak.”

“Only if we’re really fast.”

She sat back and put her hands on his cheeks, kissing him soundly. “We’ll have to hold that thought. Later, definitely. Boyfriend.”

Getting redressed was a chore, and when Kara couldn’t find her bra, she just tugged her shirt on without it. Helena would find it, guaranteed - no eye better than a seven-year-old’s for seeing things she shouldn’t. She exchanged a smile with Karl and climbed back into the driver’s seat. Maybe next week she’d pick up their uniforms some other time, and they could just drive straight to the parking garage after they dropped off Helena.


End file.
